We Aren't Skeletons
by ShinyMudkipGal
Summary: Sans and Papyrus escaped the doctor after the Core incident, which led them to being homeless. When Gaster decides it would be fun to send the skeletons to an alternate timeline, what'll happen? Those aren't skeletons, they are humans with a skin condition. Right?
1. Chapter 1

**Sans is 11, Papyrus is 4.**

Sans held his breath, looking around the little market that the monsters had. He was in the capital, trying to get some food for himself and his little brother. The young skeleton was only ten, but he had pretty great control over his magic. His brother was sound asleep back in the Hideout, where they stored everything and slept.

The skeleton looked around. He looked like he was the youngest monster there, and many of the adults were looking at him curiously, but he did his best to ignore them. His only interest was food. That and that only.

Sans put his hands into his blue hoodie. It was huge on him, but he'd grow into it. He was also wearing some blue sneakers. He'd usually wear pink slippers, but many people would think it'd be too conspicuous to see a shady kid with cheap slippers on in the middle of a market. So, he had to steal the sneakers. He, of course, didn't want to, but he couldn't get any money besides finding it on the ground.

He looked at one stand. It was full of monster fruits and vegetables, which he could certainly use for Papyrus and himself. On the other hand, he wanted bread, and only one stand sold bread. He inched his way closer to the bread stand, which was owned by gruff, wolf-like monster. Sans was at the stand, eye socketing (or eying, if you will) a large loaf of bread. Oh man, that could be worth three days of food.

The monster raised an eyebrow at Sans. "You looking for something specific?"

Sans jumped a little at the sudden voice. "uh, no, sorry sir. i'm just lookin', i don't have any money..."

"Well, get on out of here, then. If you don't have money, stop looking at my food. Time is money," he grunted, crossing his arms.

Sans nodded, but then swiftly grabbed the loaf of bread and dashed off. His right eye socket darkened, while his other glowed blue, just to be prepared.

"Stop! Thief!" the monster yelled, directing everyone's attention to Sans. Not a lot of monsters were out, but the ones that were all tried to grab Sans as he bolted past them. His sneakers hit the stone tiles as he quickly dived into an alley, using a shortcut to end up on the other side of town where the Hideout was. He breathed a sigh of relief as he ended up at his street where the Hideout was, it was only a few alleys down.

The skeleton walked out of his current alley with his pupil lights back to normal, holding the loaf of bread tightly -but not so tightly that it would crumble- so no one else could take it. It was for him and his brother only. For the King's sake, it was as twice as big as his skull! He walked past monsters who were used to seeing the skeleton at random times, but still got dirty looks. He passed three or four alleys and finally ended up at the one he recognized. Sans walked to the back of the alley (it was a deep one, too) and pushed with his back spine a green garbage dumpster, one that looked humanoid, not monster made. He smiled when he saw a deep tunnel behind it. He got onto his knees and started to levitate the bread so that he didn't have to hold it. He then used his blue magic to move the dumpster back into place so no one could find the Hideout. He used his glowing eye socket to navigate through the tunnel, crawling through it for a half minute before finally reaching an opening.

The Hideout was as large as a normal hotel room, Sans guessed. He'd only been in one, and it was an accident on shortcutting. There were two broken mattresses on the ground, as well as a flashlight hanging from the ceiling of the cave. The Hideout itself was an underground cave that Sans made, all rock. There was one blanket and pillow per mattress, a rug on the ground, a basket for clothes, and finally, an old mini-fridge that was thrown away, but wasn't moldy or infected of any sort. That's where they stored the food and drinks.

Sans got up on his feet and dusted himself off, then grabbed the bread that was levitating in the air next to his head. He put it in the fridge and walked over to the mattress on the left, the one with an orange blanket and a small body on it. The younger skeleton was smaller than Sans, he was only four. He was wearing an orange long-sleeved shirt and black sweatpants, red gloves, and a red cape. It honestly was just a scarf, but the young skeleton kept denying it and called it a cape. They didn't have skin, so they couldn't really be warm or cold, but the comfort helped them.

"hey pap," Sans knelt down and shook the smaller skeleton slightly. "pap, i got us some bread for today."

Papyrus's eye sockets blinked open. He yawned, rubbing an eye socket, and then sat up. "I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING, SANS."

Sans blinked. "oh, sorry paps." He quickly used his magic and turned the flashlight on, bringing light to the small room. He smiled at his younger brother. "i got some food, want anything?"

"CAN I JUST HAVE A WATER?" asked Papyrus, smiling back.

Sans laughed a bit. "ya sure? i thought you didn't have the _stomach_ for it."

Papyrus groaned, stuffing his face into his scarf. "THAT ONE WAS HORRIBLE."

"i know," Sans winked. "but yeah, you can have some." He got up and walked over to the fridge, took out a single, small water bottle, walked back, then handed it to Papyrus.

"THANK YOU BROTHER," Papyrus smiled his thanks. He took a sip. "CAN YOU TELL ME A STORY?"

"i don't see why not," he shrugged. "what story?"

"UM… CAN YOU MAKE ONE UP?" Papyrus smiled his amazing smile.

Despite all that was happening to the little skeletons, Sans smiled back. "sure, bro, why not?" he tapped his jaw in thought. "hmm… well, there was once a fluffy bunny who wanted to play with some friends. sadly, all of his friends seemed to be hiding!"

"OH NO!" Papyrus gasped.

"so fluffy bunny decided to try to find his friends. do you know how, paps?"

"NO, HOW DID HE DO IT?"

"he decided to play peek-a-boo!" Sans grinned and leaned into his brother. "do you know what peek-a-boo is?"

"I DON'T! WHAT IS IT?"

"it's this!" Sans laughed and covered Papyrus's eye sockets, making him yelp then giggle. Sans uncovered the eye sockets and then exclaimed; "peek-a-boo!"  
Papyrus laughed even more. "WHAT HAPPENED TO FLUFFY BUNNY?"

"oh, well, fluffy bunny walked around his farm, trying to find all of his friends. every haystack and cornfield, he looked into it and exclaimed 'peek-a-boo!' but…"

"BUT WHAT?"

"fluffy bunny couldn't find his friends."

Papyrus gasped. "NO!"

"yes, and right when he got back to his bedroom to fall asleep..."

Papyrus whimpered.

"all of his friends jumped up from behind his bed and shouted 'peek-a-boo! got ya, fluffy bunny!' and fluffy bunny and his friends lived happily ever after. the end."

Papyrus sniffled. "THAT WAS AN AMAZING STORY, BROTHER! THANK YOU!"

"'course, papy. couldn't let ya grow bored on me, could i?"

Papyrus yawned. "I'M SLEEPY."

"it is growin' late. i s'pose we should start sleeping, alright paps?"

Snoring was the only answer.

Sans chuckled. "alright, 'night bro."

-.-.-

 **…**

 **My creations.**

 **…**

 **How interesting.**

"huh…? where… am i?"

 **Not to worry Sans, you are quite safe with me.**

"...gaster?"

 **Interesting… no one seems to remember me but you.**

"no… you… you died when you fell into the core! you aren't alive right now! stop messing with my head! get out of my dreams!"

 **Quite right Sans. I am not alive, nor am I dead. I am simply… here. In the void.**

"this is the void?"

 **Yes. When I fell into the core, I ended up here. I do not know how or why.**

"...what did you mean that i was the only one who remembers you?"

 **I have tried to communicate to many monsters before you, Sans. Including your clone.**

"don't call papyrus a clone! he wasn't even made of my dna for him to be considered a clone! he's his own being!"

 **My my, there's that temper of yours. You certainly do get protective of your clone, don't you?**

"i may not be able to see anything right now, but that doesn't mean i can't just-"

 **Can't just what, boy? Take one of your 'shortcuts' to me even if you can't see me? What are you going to do? You may not realize it now, but I rule this void. I can see. I can see you struggling. I can watch you in the Underground. I can use my magic. I can kill you right now.**

"you won't."

 **How do you know?**

"you wouldn't kill your 'greatest achievement' now, would you? i know you made me to fight humans. to test blue magic, just because it was a new type of magic that _you_ couldn't use."

 **[Try me, you little brat!]**

[oh ho, talking in wingdings now, are we? luckily, you made us learn it so you could continue your abuse on us while no one else understood it. oh well, your mistake.]

 **[Maybe I won't kill you…]**

[heh… coward.]

 **[Don't test me. But maybe instead I'll send you someplace else…]**

[what, someplace that isn't just a black abyss of nothingness?]

 **[Oh, somewhere worse. Where the worst kinds of beings walk the grounds.]**

[wait, what are you-]

 **[Goodbye for now, Sans. Until we meet again.]**

-.-.-

Sans groaned as his eye sockets opened. Dang, it sure was bright for being in a literal cavern. Even though he had a grin on his face at all times, it really seemed real watching Papyrus snuggle closer to his ribcage.

"hey paps..." Sans nudged the tiny skeleton a little. "paps, wake up. it's mornin'."

"...SANS?" he murmured tiredly.

"heh… morning, bro."

Papyrus's eye sockets opened. He wearily looked around. "ERM… SANS, WHERE ARE WE?"

"where we always are, bro-" Sans was cut off by an unknown sound. "what the heck was that?"

Papyrus scrambled to his feet bones and ran behind Sans, who was still sitting down. "I'M SCARED."

Sans smiled and got up, then turned around and patted Papyrus on the skull. "no worries, papyrus. i won't let anything happen to ya." He turned back around. "although, i see what you mean. i don't think we're in the underground anymore."

"HEY, WHAT'S THAT?" Papyrus pointed up.

"huh?" Sans's eye sockets widened in disbelief. "woah."

Blue. That's what they saw. The sky was blue, not a dark brown or grey or black, like the rock they were usually under. There were white, poofy things in the sky, along with a shining ball of yellow. There were creatures tweeting and flying across the blue, along with the occasional cawing sound. There were buildings that seemed to go on for infinity, to stretch out into the Heavens and beyond.

"holy freakin' crap."

"SANS, WE SHOULD ASK SOME MONSTERS WHERE WE ARE! MAYBE THEY'LL HELP!" Papyrus smiled at his own suggestion.

Sans put a phalanx to his jawbone. "hmm… good point, paps." He smiled. "alright, let's go ask someone." He held out his hand, and Papyrus gladly took it, fixing his scarf with his other free hand.

"WHERE ARE WE, ANYWAY?"

"dunno paps, it's definitely not new home… and i don't think it's hotland either."

"AND IT CAN'T BE SNOWDIN, BECAUSE THERE'S NO SNOW!"

"right." They walked out of the alley and were instantly mesmerized by the cite of the city. There were buildings and shops and food stores and clothing stores and so much more.

"WOWIE! IT'S SO PRETTY, SANS!" Seems like all of his nerves from before were gone.

"it really is, paps."

Sans finally took notice of some people staring at them. Sans awkwardly smiled and waved, then ran through the crowd with Papyrus still holding onto his hand. "hey paps, want a piggy-back ride?" He dodged more people (who he was starting to notice looked like humans).  
"SURE!"

Sans stopped, lifted Papyrus from the ground after letting go of his hand, and put him on his shoulders. "there ya go. come on, let's go ask someone for help."

Papyrus nodded even though Sans couldn't see it. Sans walked around a little more, not really understanding the laws of where he was. After all, he could be in the King's castle for all he knew.

"WHAT ARE THOSE, SANS?"

Sans looked to where Papyrus was pointing, which he didn't even notice before. There were giant, metal… _things_ that moved on their own. Many of them were in a line either going one way or the opposite direction. Some of them made a honking noise.

"odd… i have no idea, bro." Sans shrugged, making Papyrus bounce slightly. Sans noticed a woman standing alone in the front of a building, so he decided to ask her for help. He walked over to her with a grin. "uh, excuse me, but can you tell us where exactly we are?"

The woman jumped and swiveled to her right, where the two skelebros were. "Oh my, you two darlings scared me!" She laughed a little before putting a hand to her chest. "Where are your parents?"

"uh… back that way," Sans lied and gave a vague hand gesture. "can ya just tell us where we are."

"In New York City! Surely you two know that."

"welp, our parents surprised us by bringing us here, so we didn't know where we were! thanks. oh, by the way, are you a human?" Sans randomly asked.

The woman looked confused. "Um… yes… aren't you?"

Sans couldn't frown, but he could make an odd expression of confusion. "nope. i'm a skeleton. the name's sans. sans the skeleton."

"No, that's a costume. What are you playing at?" Her eyes widened. "Are you going to rob me?!"

"no! i'm actually a skeleton!" Sans shouted before she did anything drastic. Everyone on the streets instantly looked to where he and the woman were, completely shocked to hear a statement like that.

"You're going to rob me!"

"i literally just said that i wouldn't!"

"YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO SANS, HE DOESN'T LIE!" Oh Papyrus, so naive.

Sans put Papyrus down on the ground. "i'm telling the truth. me and my bro are skeletons." He rolled up his hoodie's sleeves, then his normal shirt's sleeve. "look, bones!"

The woman screamed. Like, bloody murder screams. As did the people around them. Many phones (which Sans recognized) came out of the humans' pockets, all dialing three numbers.

Sans looked at Papyrus in worry, and pushed Papyrus behind him to protect him. His left eye socket started to glow blue while the other darkened. The humans looked at the skelebros with mixed emotions.

"bye."

They vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

"OWW! SANS, WARN ME WHEN YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE A SHORTCUT!" Papyrus groaned as he rubbed his skull. "IT WAS SUDDEN, AND NOW WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF… SOMEWHERE."

"sorry paps, but we had to get away from those… people."

"WERE THEY REALLY HUMANS?"

"yeah, paps… i know you've always wanted to see one, but probably not under these… circumstances."

Sans stood up back in the alleyway where they first awoke, because it was the only place he thought of when they were being stared at, and mostly because it reminded him of home, the Hideout.

"SANS, HOW WILL WE GET HOME?"

Sans picked Papyrus up and dusted him off, then placed him back on the ground. He rubbed the back of his younger brother's skull soothingly. "i honestly don't know pap, and these humans have such weird magic too… moving iron things?"

"WELL YOU CAN MOVE THINGS WITH YOUR MAGIC!"

"well… i guess..."

"AND YOU HAVE THOSE LARGE SKULL THINGS THAT BLAST STUFF!"

"yeah… wait, how do you know about the gaster blasters?"

Papyrus rubbed his left arm. "gaster tried to make me learn them too."

"when did this happen?"

"UM… YOU WERE UNCONSCIOUS I THINK."

Sans sighed and picked the baby bones back up. "well, it doesn't matter, really. they're for emergencies only." Sans put up his hood and then put Papyrus back in the piggyback position. "welp, sitting here isn't going to solve anythin', so i guess we'll have to just travel from shortcut to shortcut."

"WON'T THAT MAKE YOU TIRED?"

Sans shook his head. "not for a long time, paps. the doc taught me a lot about the shortcuts, mostly sparing my energy so i can use a bunch of 'em."

"NEATO!"

Sans went to the edge of the alley and looked out into the crowd. "paps, where do you think we should go?"

"WHATEVER IS BEST FOR YOU!"

Sans looked around the weird human city, there weren't too many alleyways in his line of sight (which sucked, because to take a shortcut, he'd have to have been someplace where he can imagine perfectly or see), but there were plenty of smaller buildings with flat roofs he could teleport to compared. to the extremely tall ones.

"alright, ready pap?"

"YES!"

Sans's left eye socket glowed blue and he quickly teleported to the top of a roof that the alleyway was right in front of. "woah, look at the view, papy."

"WOWIE!"  
It really was a sight to behold for the two skeleton brothers. Sure, New Home was large and tall, but 'New York City' (as the woman called it) had people walking and talking about, those weird magic contraptions, stores, children, and… a park? Who puts a park in the middle of a grand city like this?

"hey paps, maybe we can find someone to help us in that park over there."

"LET'S TRY IT!"  
Sans quickly took a shortcut and ended up right behind a large tree, one that kept the skeletons from being seen. Obviously skeletons walking around are a weird sight for humans.

"WOWIE, SANS! THERE'S A PLAYGROUND OVER THERE!" Papyrus quickly got off of Sans's shoulders and ran over to the small playground (consisting of a slide, swings, seesaws, and human children) before the older brother could catch him.

"gosh darn it papyrus!" Sans grumbled and came into sight, running after his little brother who wanted to play with other kids.

"HI THERE HUMANS! I WOULD LIKE TO PLAY WITH YOU!" Papyrus waved to the kids, giving a big smile. "CAN I?"

"Sure!" one girl on one side of the seesaw grinned. "Take the other side of the seesaw!"

Papyrus cheered and got on the other side of the seesaw, thankfully no one was on it.

"Where's your mommy?" the girl asked as she pushed up.

"I DON'T HAVE ONE…?" Papyrus answered, unsure of what a 'mommy' was.

"papyrus!" Sans shouted.

"Papyrus?" the girl asked, looking at Sans, who just ran over. "Who's Papyrus?"

"my little bro, okay?" he answered looking at her, but then turned his attention to Papyrus. "paps, come on, we have to go and try to find home. i understand that ya wanna play, but-"

"AWW, COME ON SANS, JUST A FEW MINUTES? PLEASE?!" However Papyrus managed to make weird begging eyes was beyond Sans, but he sighed.

"fine, but only a few minutes. we _seriously_ have to go."

"YAY!"

The little girl looked at the two brothers oddly. "Uh, aren't your parents gonna bring you home?"

"I MAY NOT KNOW WHAT PARENTS ARE, BUT I HAVE MY BIG BROTHER, SANS! HE'S AMAZING!"

Sans blushed a bright blue. "aw, paps, you're too kind." He winked. "and you're wasting precious time!"

"OH, RIGHT!" Papyrus smiled and got off the seesaw, then running over to the side with the little girl on it. "MY NAME IS PAPYRUS! I'M A SKELETON!" He held out his hand for a shake, and the girl took it with a smile.

"My name's Sally, and I wanna play along! I'm a skeleton, too!"

"NYEH HEH HEH!"

Sans smiled. "go have fun, pap."

"NO, YOU'RE GONNA PLAY TOO!"

"uh, no, i'm no fun."

"LYING IS BAD! YOU'RE GREAT FUN!" Papyrus took Sans's left arm out of his pocket and pulled on it. "COME ON, PLEASE?"

"fine, fine, what do you want me to do?"

"LIFT ME UP!"

Sally giggled. "You two are funny!"

Sans went to grab Papyrus, but he stopped when Papyrus held out a stop sign hand. "NO, WITH YOUR MAGIC!"

Sally gasped. "You can do magic?!"

Sans looked confused. "well sure, can't you?" The war with humans and monsters, surely the humans knew that they made the Barrier with a magic spell. It was common knowledge among monster kids, so it should be with human kids, right?

"No, but you can teach me!" Sally held out her hands. "Hocus pocus! Alakazam!"

" _Sally_!"

Everyone in the situation jumped, not expecting the loud, womanly voice to ring out. They all turned around, and saw a woman with short blonde hair, too much… color or her face (Sans had no clue what that was), and had a boy holding her right hand. "What are you doing young lady, running off like that, and playing with these… ruffians!"

"Hi mommy!" Sally, oblivious to the anger that was thrown at her, waved. "Meet my new friends! Papyrus and Sans!"

"What kid of names are those?" the woman sneered.

Some of the kids who were minding their own business started to listen in to their conversation.

"heh, listen lady, i dunno how you humans do it up here on the surface, but we got our names when we were _born_." Sans crossed his arms and turned to look at the woman. His grin widened. "or is that just because we have creative names?"

The woman's eyes widened. "What… what _are_ you?"

"I'M PAPYRUS, AND THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS!"

"You see mommy, we were playing a game! We are all skeletons!" Sally smiled and walked up to her mother. "It's all pretend! It's a game!"

Papyrus looked confused. "NO IT'S NOT. WE'RE ACTUAL SKELE- MMFF!"

Sans covered Papyrus's mouth with a bone hand, before realizing what he did. He looked at his boney hand and then back to the mother, who stared at the two in shock. Sans removed his hand from Papyrus's mouth and awkwardly waved. "getting an odd sense of deja-vu here."

The woman screamed and quickly grabbed her daughter, pulling her back. "G-Get away from us!"

"oh my gosh, we did this literally ten minutes ago!" Sans groaned, removing his hood. "we don't wanna hurt anyone!"

"Right, and what else are you going to do, _skeleton_?!" The woman once again screeched like a banshee.

"i _really_ just want to leave with my brother, so let's go, papyrus!" Sans grabbed Papyrus and lifted him up, and quickly took a shortcut behind a bush that was plenty of feet away from the playground. The two back up slowly, not really wanting to cause any trouble. Sans sighed and kneeled down on one leg, hold Papyrus by his shoulders. "pap, we don't know where we are, and it's obvious that people here aren't gonna just let us walk around. we just gotta stick with each other, okay?" Papyrus nodded. "okay, we're gonna need only a few rules. one, i need to know where you are at all times, for your safety." Sans smiled. "that's it! i love ya, pap."

"I LOVE YOU TOO, SANS!" Papyrus smiled and hugged his older brother.

"You two are cute."

Sans and Papyrus jumped out of the hug, quickly turning to the new voice. In front of them stood a woman, maybe in her mind-twenties, with short brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a seemingly old sweatshirt that was blue, but was faded out. She was wearing ripped jeans and brown combat boots, along with a stick in her mouth giving off smoke.

Sans jumped up and pushed Papyrus behind him as a reflex. "who're you? are ya just gonna scream and try to hurt us or somethin'?"

The woman snorted. "Yeah, right. Like I'd do that to a couple of kids." Weird, she didn't have that way of speaking like the other people.

"you don't speak like the other people here," Sans commented, still wary.

"I'm not from New York, I travel."

"SO YOU DON'T LIVE ANYWHERE SPECIFIC?" Papyrus asked, stepping out from behind Sans.

"For being, like, five, you have pretty good grammar, and nah, I don't like settling down anywhere." She shrugged.

"so, why are you here?"

"I'm just hanging around, loitering I guess. Trying to get my mind off things." She took a puff of the weird tube in her mouth. "What are your names, by the way?"

Sans was about to answer, until yet _another_ voice cut him off. "There they are! The two skeletons!"

It was the same woman as before. Sans's eye sockets widened. "crud." There were men dressed in blue with weird badges, they reminded Sans of the badge that Gaster wore in the labs.

"Nevermind them, quick, follow me!" The woman that _wasn't_ freaking out shouted to the two skeletons and ran off into the distance.

Sans looked at the men, who were running in their direction, then at the woman running away. He picked up papyrus then reappeared next to mystery lady (as Sans decided to call her), who looked surprised to see two kids suddenly reappear next to her. "This way, my truck is over here."

"truck…?" Sans questioned himself, then noticed a beaten up red truck in the distance, which was as the edge of the park. He looked at Mystery Lady who was getting keys out of her pockets, then start to run faster. Sans couldn't run that fast, so he just shortcutted next to the truck, beating the lady.

Ignoring the magic, Mystery Lady opened the door, quickly motioned for Sans and Papyrus to get in, allowed them in as fast as she could, then slammed the door. She started the truck up and pulled out of wherever she was parked, then slammed onto the gas. They sped right up, until the lady noticed that Sans and Papyrus weren't buckled.

"Buckle up!" she ordered, dodging other cars in order to make a getaway from the men in blue, who were getting in their own white cars with sirens.

There was only one buckle in the front, so Sans buckled Papyrus up since he was the younger brother. "there isn't another one!" he shouted at her.

"There should be! Don't worry, I'm a good driver, you'll be fine!" she concentrated on the road, driving through an oddly clear road until reaching a long bridge. "Although I need a distraction from the cops!"

"cops?!"

"The men that were running at us!" They were over the bridge, and at a long highway it seemed. "Just… do something!"

"uh… i'll try!" Sans took a shortcut to the back of the truck and held onto the sides, trying not to fall off. Sans quickly used his magic to secure his soul on the ground, which allowed him to stand up but not fly off. He looked around, noticing the 'cops' (as she called them) trying to speed up to the truck, and were achieving that goal. Sans, in return, raised his left hand and started summoning bones at random places in the ground for the cops to avoid. Some were blue and some weren't. The cops avoided them with somewhat difficulty, probably in shock that there were bones randomly appearing from nowhere.

Sans kept summoning bones but shortcutted back to the front of the truck, keeping his eye sockets on the cops. "they're still following us!"

"Keep doing what your doing, I've had to avoid the police for a long time. Chill out and be creative!"

"alright!" Sans once again went to the back of the truck and started to be more creative with the bones. He made a large staircase that one of the cars (there were four in total) went up while the others avoided. The kid started to sweat. Sans never had had to use so much magic at once, but he would train and at least _try_ to be able to. Suddenly he pondered something, but almost lost balance as the truck swerved to dodge another car. He stood back up, then started to think while summoning more bones. "all things considered," he pondered to himself, "this is an emergency..." His left hand started to glow blue, continuously getting brighter. A giant skull appeared right above Sans, and blasted the ground in front of him. It caused damage to the road- as in a giant pile of concrete blocking any way near the truck- and allowed the truck to make an even faster getaway. Tired, Sans took a shortcut back to the drivers seat, where Papyrus was watching the road ahead of him in awe.

"i think we're good."

"Great, thanks for that." Mystery Lady gave a smile, letting the thing in her mouth fall to the ground. "Now it'll be easier to regroup and find somewhere for tonight to hide."

"WOWIE, SANS! YOU SUMMONED A BLASTER!" Papyrus grinned and hugged his brother, who was in the middle between Mystery Lady and Papyrus. "THAT WAS AMAZING!"

Sans blushed blue. "aw, thanks bro… it was nothin'."

"I'd say a kid distracting the police in order to make a getaway is certainly something, dude." Mystery Lady dodged more cars who were honking at her. "Pretty cool."

"thanks."

The woman briefly looked at the two skeletons. "I don't think I ever got your names. What are they, if you don't mind me asking."

Sans grinned. "no prob, the name's sans. sans the skeleton."

"AND I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" the smaller skeleton pointed to himself with his thumb.

"That's cool."

"WELL, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

Mystery Woman sighed. "Frisk."


End file.
